


Trust Me

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: A woman meets a mysterious stranger; what lies in store for the two of them?
Relationships: John Marston & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Trust Me

I sat at the bar, eyes on my beer, trying to unwind after a long, arduous week. I sensed someone take the stool next to me--a man. Of course. I felt the usual flush of nervousness and shook my head. Even at this age I still don't know how to behave around men. Why am I this way? I checked my watch--9:34 PM. I'll stay just a little bit longer then I'd call a cab and head home.

He ordered a beer as I took a sip of mine. I felt his eyes on me. "How are ya?" He asked. His voice sounded like that of a pack-a-day smoker, and I had to admit it sounded pretty sexy. Picking at the label on my bottle I replied, "I'm alright. You?" The bartender set his bottle down; he picked it up, took a swig, and said, "Yeah, me too." 

I had a look at him. He wore a black leather jacket, had shoulder-length black hair and two large scars on his right cheek, another vertically down his lips, and one on his eyebrow, making him look quite badass. He looked at me and I was staring into a pair of steely gray eyes--an eye color I'd never seen before. He had another scar across his nose and a strong, square chin. His facial features were striking. When he smirked at me I realized I was staring and looked away quickly. He turned fully to me and said, "Name's John." I nodded at him. "Hope." He picked up his beer and stood up off the stool. "Hope, I'm going over here to a booth, where it's more quiet. Would you like to join me?" I looked at him, wary as usual. Was it a trick? Could I trust him? Ah, fuck it. I picked up my bottle. "Sure, why not?" He smiled. "Why not, indeed."

We made our way to a booth at the back, tucked away in a dark corner. As we slid into the booth he held up his bottle in a toast and said, "To your health." I laughed and clinked my bottle against his. "And to yours, sir." We each took a swig. As he set his bottle down he asked, "So, do you come here often?" I smiled at the cliche pick up line and shook my head. "Not really. I was supposed to meet a friend here, just for a drink, but something came up. I dunno. I don't really get out too often anymore." 

He rested his chin on his hand. "Why not?"

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear. "Well, you know, all of my friends are now married, have kids, and I...am not...and don't." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Yeah, I can relate." He took a sip, watching me.

I took a sip of my bottle. "You're single, too, huh?"

"Yep."

Feeling emboldened because a man like this was even talking to me--and maybe a little from the beer--I said, "I find that hard to believe. A guy like you?"

He looked at me bemused. "What makes you think I'm marriage material?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, you give off this 'tough guy' vibe, with the long hair, leather jacket, and scars, but, experience tells me it's just a facade. Well, not the scars, but the rest of it."

He chuckled. "No, the scars are very much real."

Turning my bottle in my hand, I asked, "How did you get them? If you don't mind me asking."

"Some years ago I was doing some hiking alone up in Montana while visiting family. Was attacked by a couple of wolves. Luckily my brother had lent me a gun when I went out, in case I ran into any trouble. I took care of them, but not before they left me with these." He pointed at his face. "Also got me on my arm and leg."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Wow, that must've been terrifying!"

He paused and nodded, then looked at me. "It was. It definitely was."

We sat there and talked, losing track of time. I don't even know what we talked about, it's all just a blur as the time flew by. Before we knew it, the bartender called out last call. I looked at my watch--2:30 AM. I gasped. "Oh wow, how'd that happen? It's 2:30! I need to get home."

He chuckled and got up. "Well, I guess we do need to call it a night, huh?"

As I stood up I pulled my phone from my pocket and said, "Yes, and I have to call a cab." 

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can give you a ride. I've got my bike outside."

I paused. "Motorcycle?"

He nodded. "Have you ever ridden before?"

I shook my head. "No, but, honestly, I've kind of always wanted to."

"Well, now's your chance. I'll be honored to be your first." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled coyly.

I can only imagine how hard I was blushing at that. Damn him.

We made our way outside, and found it had been raining while we were talking. The air was heavy with that fresh earth smell. 

I followed him to his motorcycle, a gorgeous black Indian Chief. I moaned involuntarily, it was so sexy. "Nice bike, it's beautiful!" 

He smiled. "Thanks. It's kinda my baby." He handed me his helmet. "Here, wear this, please. I require my passengers to take all safety precautions."

I took the helmet, looking it over. "Uh-huh, and what about you? Your head is just as important as mine."

He shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm a pro." He threw a leg over the bike and patted the seat behind him. I put the helmet on, affixed the chin strap, then threw my leg over, as well. I snuggled up against him and wrapped my arms around his midsection. I could get used to this.

He looked back over his shoulder at me. "You comfortable? Ready?" 

I nodded. "I think so."

"I'll take it slow and easy at first. You'll get the hang of it. Just hold on to me."

I gave him directions to my house, he fired up the motorcycle, and we were off.

The ride was great; the wind rushing over us, the freedom of the open air, the feel of the firmness of John under my grip. It was everything I'd ever imagined it to be. 

We rode through town and I pointed out my street. He turned down it, and we pulled up in front of my house. He parked at the curb and we dismounted. 

I pulled the helmet off, a big grin on my face. "That was awesome!"

He smiled. "Yeah? I'm glad you liked it. There's nothing like riding a motorcycle."

I smiled, and we made our way up the walk to my house. The air was thick and damp and fog had settled in, creating an aura around the streetlights as they reflected off the wet pavement. As we approached my front steps he moved slightly behind me, placing a hand on the small of my back as I climbed them. I felt a jolt of electricity from his touch run up my spine and spread out along my scalp, making it tingle.

At the front door I turned and gave him a small smile. I figured at this point he expected me to invite him inside, and I wanted to, God did I want to. He was just so damn handsome. Nearly every part of me was screaming to let him come inside, but a small voice said no. I'm very familiar with that small voice. The voice that came from years of rejection and never feeling good enough for anyone. The voice that told me no one is to be trusted. Damn that voice.

I figured he could see the conflict and hesitation on my face and he made the decision for me when he smiled back and said, "I had fun tonight. You're really easy to talk to, that's pretty rare. I would like to see you again, on an actual date this time. If you want to, of course."

I nodded. "That sounds good."

He said, "Let me give you my number. You can call or text whenever you're ready."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and made a new entry in my contacts.

After putting it back in my pocket he took a step forward, leaned down, and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. I froze and lost all ability to function mentally. He stood up straight, smiled, and said, "Good night." Then he turned, descended the steps, and walked casually down the walk to his bike at the curb. I watched as he fired it up, put on his helmet, waved at me, then pulled off. I finally found my voice and said, "Good night, John."


End file.
